super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield
Battle Enterance Television Portal Garfield zaps through a TV onto his fighting stance Moveset Neutral B: Pie Garfield will get out a Pie he will have a choice to eat it by pressing A Or pressing B to throw it You will have to wait 5 seconds to use another pie Side B: Newspaper Garfield will smack the opponents flat with a newspaper but their is a cooldown afterward Up B: Up a Tree Garfield will climb up a floating tree when he gets up top he will kick it down. A PURRfect meteor smash Down B: Scratching Post Garfield will jump and do a scratching combo. If he misses the opponent he will create a shockwave with his claws FINAL SMASH: Comedy Robot Garfield will run off screen and Jon's Comedy Robot will appear on the battlefield and he has a TOTALLY different moveset B- Spring Pie Side B- Steaming Seltzer Up B- Rocket Boost Down B- Breakdance When he Blows Up its an instant K.O. it won't affect Garfield's stock if you jump off the stage as the Robot K.O. Sounds KO1: AGH KO2: I Hate You! StarKO: AAAAAAAAARGH ScreenKO: No Taunts Up: *Laughs* Side: NO! REALLY!? Down: I hate Mondays Victory Options Victory1: *On the sofa with the remote* Victory2: *Shrugs and gets in bed* Victory3: *Tap Dances* Victory4: (Against Odie) *Kicks him out of the way* Victory 5: (With Odie) *Odie starts to topple him and Garfield Laughs* Lose: *Shocked* Pros and Cons Pros *His speed is the same as Mario's *He is almost the same height as Pikachu *The Comedy Robot doesn't affect Garfield's stocks if it K.O.s itself *His strength is like Little Mac's Cons *While he's fast as Mario, His Jumps are like Wario's *His ledge attack has little ridiculous damage *His pie can be easily dodged Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Paw Swipes Dash Attack- Spin Paw Swipe Tilt Attacks Side- Famous Kick Up- ??? Down- ??? Smashes Side- Smacks down a big stick. The stick breaks and can hit an opponent too Up- ??? Down- ??? Aerials N-Air - ??? F-Air - ??? B-Air - ??? U-Air - ??? D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- ??? Pummel- ??? Forward- ??? Back- ??? Up- ??? Down- Stomp down Others Ledge attack: Tail Swipe 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Logo Paws logo Victory Theme Garfield Show Credits Kirby Hat Garfield's Ears and Whiskers Trophy TBA Snake Codec Colonel: Snake. You know this cat? Snake: Yeah...It's Garfield Colonel: Garfield made his first appearence in 1978...and since then he became a worlwide phenomenon. There's not a single person who dosn't know Garfield...He's THAT famous. Snake: Good thing I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle Colonel: This is once in a life-time chance Snake...now get out there and show him what you're made of...just watch out for his pies Snake:....Back to the mission for me. Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Trivia *He is the first Lawl Toon Character *He is One of the Fighters Also Appearing and All Star Smashers, The Other Lawl Toon Fighters Appearing in A.S.S.Being Rarity, & Odie Colors and Costumes * Default * Red fur ® * Blue fur (Unnamed villain in Garfield Lasagna World Tour) (B) * Green fur (G) * Yellow fur (Odie) * Grey fur (Nermal) * White fur * Black fur * Toy/Prettied up Garfield (Purple eyelids, red nail polish and cheeks) Gallery Garfield Classic mode data.jpg|Classic Mode Data Video Category:Starter Characters Category:Garfield Category:Male Category:Cartoons Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Celebrities Category:America Category:Hero Category:Nostalgia Category:First Day Era Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:All Star Smashers Guest Category:Lawl Zero Guest